Touch of Sight
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Katakuri's world has always been black and white. He protects his family. He kills his enemy. Yet color manages to worm its way into his world in the strangest way. But life is often cruel. And no matter how much he might love her they were destined to never be together.
1. Blind

Blind

The clinking of Katakuri's spurs mixed in with the swooshing of the waves on the shore. The mixed shouting of commands and bustling of the people of Komugi Island had long faded behind him. The aftermath of a terrible storm that ripped through the night could be seen all over the island. Back in town he had given out orders for the town to be fixed up while he decided to roam the island for other damages that needed to be addressed. And there was a lot of it. Several trees had been pulled up from their roots. Branches of stronger trees had been snapped off and thrown on the ground. Flowers and bushes had been shredded. Small fish were blown ashore and now lying dead on the ground.

Pieces of wood lain scattered and broke on the beach. He leaned down and picked one up. Turning it this way and that he declared it was piece of a ship. It would have been maddening to sail out in that storm. Whoever this ship belonged to they were no longer alive. If they were they had some amazing luck. The storm was the worst he had seen in a long time. It was amazing that there were any buildings and plants left on the island at all.

Tossing the wood down he continued on. Sand crunched under his boots though he barely heard it over the clinking of his spurs. The salty wind blew over his skin. He longed for the sweet smell of the donuts that were always being cooked on this island. This storm had thrown off his snacking schedule. He wanted his donuts. His stomach grumbled for them. His mouth drooled for them. But his duty had to come first.

So he continued on for a while longer. Other than the damage that he had already seen there didn't seem anymore. He was about to turn and head back to the town when something on the beach caught his eye. A dark spot with an odd shape lying on the beach. It was probably just some ocean creature on the verge of death or dead. A couple hours had passed since the storm stopped. He knew there would be no saving the creature. But he walked over to it anyway. Maybe it was fresh enough to take back and eat.

His eyebrows lifted when he stepped up to the creature. It wasn't an ocean creature at all. It was a woman. A woman with torn clothes, long blonde hair, and a stick attacked to her wrist by a leather strap. She looked to be in her early twenties, probably about ten years younger than himself. Her clothes, despite being torn, looked like money wasn't an issue for her. Though they didn't strike him fancy enough for her to be a noble or royalty.

Pulling off his glove he knelt down and pressed his finger to her neck. Her pulse beat against his skin. "She's alive." He looked out at the ocean and thought of the piece of board he found. "Was she caught in that storm? How did she manage to survive? And land here of all places?"

Katakuri pulled his glove back on. He stood with the intention of leaving her right there. But he stopped. Something shimmered under her eyelid. Knitting his eyebrows he watched for it to happen again. It did. Kneeling back down he pushed up her eyelid. A light grey eye stared out into the air. Nothing appeared to be out of place. It looked like a normal eye even if the color was light grey. Whatever the shimmer was it appeared to be gone. He moved to release her when the shimmer happened again.

He became wary. Something was different about this woman. He couldn't just leave her to wander around when she woke up. So he picked her up.

Her slender body allowed her to easily fit onto his arm like he was carrying a life size doll. Her stick tapped against him. With a light pop the stick shortened to four inches long. After a moment of confusion as to why the stick shrunk he turned and headed back into the town.

Several of his men rushed to report to him when he stepped back into the town. When they saw the woman he was carrying their mouths snapped shut for a moment. Then one asked, "Who's the woman?"  
"She washed up on the shore," Katakuri said. "Take her to the hospital and have her checked out."

"Sir," the man said. "The hospital took a lot of damage. Patients are currently being moved out and into other buildings until the hospital can be fixed.

Katakuri frowned. He should have known. His eyes scanned the town. People were still being extracted from fallen buildings. All those with medical experience were helping out where they could. It would probably be a while before a doctor would be available to come check the woman. There was only one thing he could do.

"Have the doctor come to my quarters immediately." Katakuri turned and headed for his place.

"Y-yes sir." The man rushed off.

As he walked through the town a few people paused to take in the sight of him carrying a stranger while others never spared a glance. He ignored them either way. He wasn't doing this woman any favors after all. All he was going to do was have her checked out by a doctor then determine if she was a threat to his family. If she were a threat killing her would be the next step. But if she wasn't a threat he would let her go on her way.

Katakuri's eyes lifted when his house came into view. It was one of the bigger buildings on the island. Being a big man he needed a bigger house than most. Though sometimes he did wonder why the house was as big as it was. There were over fifty rooms and bathrooms, two living rooms, one rather large kitchen, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, three libraries, and a few rooms that looked to have no use other than to sit there looking nice. Like all the buildings on this island his house was decorated to look like sweets, donuts.

He opened his front door and stepped inside.

"Welcome back, Master Katakuri." Three maids stopped working. They moved to bow to him but paused when seeing the woman in his hand. Come back to their senses they bowed to him.

Katakuri ignored their pause. It wasn't like him to do this for a stranger after all. "Ren."

The tallest of the three stepped forward. She bowed to him. "Sir?"

"This woman was on the beach. Clean her up and give her new clothes," Katakuri said.

"Of course, Master." Ren bowed again. "Shall I have someone come and take her to a room?"

"I'll carry her." Katakuri went up the stairs and turned into the first door he came to. He moved to place her on the bed. The maid rushed to the bathroom in the room and filled a basin with warm water. "A doctor will come and make sure she's unharmed."

"Of course, Master Katakuri." The maid started scrubbing the sand off the woman's skin.

Katakuri took that as his queue to leave. He'd done enough for the woman. His staff would take care of the rest until she woke up. Then he'd take over again. So he set back outside to continue with fixing the island up with the people.

It was well past sunset when he finally returned to his home. He entered the front door to his maids greeting him like always.

"Welcome back, Master," they said while bowing.

"Master." Ren stepped forward. "The doctor came and found nothing wrong with the girl. She is awake now. She has requested your presence so she can thank you for helping her."

Katakuri scoffed. He didn't bring her here for gratitude. Still he found himself walking up to the room he placed her in. He had to determine if she was a threat or not. He entered without knocking and paused. She was sitting in a chair now next to the window. But instead of looking out the window the woman was staring at the floor. It was at that moment he realized why her eyes were light grey. She was blind.

Yet she when she turned to him she looked right into his eyes.

His body tensed. Something was definitely different about this woman.

"Hello?" she said. Despite her calm tone her body was tense with nervousness. "Ren, is that you?"

"No," Katakuri said. "I am Katakuri."

The woman relaxed. "Of course. Ren said you would be back. Thank you for coming to see me. I wanted to give you my thanks for saving me." She bowed to him without standing. "I thank you oh so much. Your maids have been wonderful. They dressed me and brought food."

Katakuri's eyes landed on the table beside the woman. A teapot and tea cups remained on the table. "I didn't tell them to feed you."

The woman's eyebrows rose. "They won't get into trouble, will they? They were only trying to help me. I was a little hungry."

Katakuri crossed his arms. "What's your name?"

"Niji," she said.

"Why were you on the beach?"

"I was out sailing with friends," Niji said. "We were attacked by some pirates. They took all the women that were on board. My blindness didn't discourage them from keeping me. They wanted to use me for their pleasure." Her hands clenched in her lap as her eyes fell from his.

Katakuri frowned. She was lying. "You're lying."

"Pardon me?" Her eyes went back to his.

"Your hands clenched at the same time you looked away from me," Katakuri said. "Two signs often associated with lying. And I saw your eyes shimmer when I found you on the beach. I want to know if you're a threat to my family."

"Will you kill me if I am?"

"Yes."

Niji smiled.

"People don't often smile when faced with death."

"Indeed. But I have nothing to fear because I am not a threat to your family," Niji said.

"I'll be the one to decide that. Tell me why your eyes shimmer."

Niji didn't say anything for a long moment. "It is a gift, or sorts, that appears in my family every thirty generations. I can tell when people are lying and when their motives are negative. This gift is why those pirates attacked the ship I was on. They wanted to use me."

Katakuri nodded. A gift like that would come in handy. His mom would really like it. If she's telling the truth.

"You want to use me too."

She spoke so casually about it that it caught Katakuri off guard. At least he had his proof now. "How did you get to this island if you are blind?"

"Luck was on my side apparently."

"Did the storm free you from them?"

"I guess you could say that. I was their captive for two days. I was outside on the deck when a large wave crashed into the ship. I fell overboard," Niji said. "I thought I was going to die. But then I blacked out and woke up here. I thank you again for the help even if you wish to use me."

"I didn't save you for gratitude," Katakuri said. "I was only concerned that you might be a threat to my family."

"And now that you know I am not?"

Katakuri didn't say anything. Which surprised him a lot. He had already decided to give her to him mom. But now that the question was out there something inside of him told him not to let him mom have her. "I haven't decided."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Where do you live?"

"I live on Coal Island," Niji said.

"That's three days northwest of here," Katakuri said.

"So then it's true. I am in Big Mom's territory," Niji said. "Ren told me that before. I didn't want to believe it. I think part of me didn't until now."

Katakuri activated his haki. He knew this woman wasn't a threat to him but years of experience told him to watch her carefully anyway. Blind or not she could still be a fighter, a threat. "If you are here to harm anyone then I will kill you before you do."

A small smile ghosted over her lips. "Still untrustworthy I see. I understand. You don't know me after all. I meant what I said before. I don't mean any of you harm. Even if I were a fighter I wouldn't try to fight you. You are a very strong, intimidating man."

Katakuri took a closer look at her. She was trembling. Was she doing that the whole time since he stepped into his room? That's when he noticed. "You have observation haki."

"I do." Niji nodded. "Though I'm sure I am no where near as skilled as you are with it." A moment of silence passed between them. "I am sorry for putting you through trouble. But I need to return home. I'm sure my parents are very worried about me. If I could I would ask to borrow a boat." She waved at her eyes. "As you can tell that won't do me any good. I can, however, pay you for your troubles when I get back home. My family isn't as rich as nobles or the Celestial Dragons, but I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"I'm sure we can." Katakuri turned to leave. "I'll have a ship prepared to take you home tomorrow." He closed the door. Confusion filtered through his mind. He had made the decision to turn her over to him mom. Having a skill like this woman did would come in handy. His mother could become queen of all the pirates. The Big Mom Pirates would be unstoppable.

Yet he told this woman, this Niji, he would take her home.


	2. Storm

Storm

Katakuri eyed his ship. It was ready for departure. It had been ready for a couple hours now. Still he didn't go back to get the woman. He had no idea why. He was still confused at why he was taking her home. The woman remained on his mind all through the night. It annoyed him. So much so he got up and went to his weight room for a workout. It didn't help. The woman and his words remained fresh on his mind.

He shook his head. Scolding himself for acting like this he made himself turn from the ship to go fetch the woman. A rumble of thunder stopped him. He looked to the sky. Dark grey clouds were rolling in from the northwest. The direction they were supposed to be going. Lightning danced through the dark clouds. A sharp wind blew over the island.

He growled. They would have to sail right into that if they left today. He knew it wouldn't be a good thing. There was no other choice. She had to stay a while longer. Grumbling to himself he walked away from the dock.

As the day before his spurs clanked as he walked through his silent home. Only when he got to the guestroom did he noticed another noise in the usually quiet house. Soft music was coming from behind the door where the woman still was.

He opened the door. She was sitting at the table again. A pot of tea and a phonograph accompanied her. If she noticed him there she made no sign of it. Instead she swayed her head to the classical music. An open window allowed a breeze to flow into the room. It teased her hair, blowing a few strains back before resting on her shoulders. His eyes followed the hair as it rested against her shoulder then to her neck. Her thin neck that he could easily wrap his fingers around and snap in half. Her thin neck that he could teasingly press his slips against. And mark up with his teeth, claiming her as his own.

He jolted at the unexpected thought. Of course he had plenty of sexual thoughts towards women but never right after thinking about killing them.

"Did you need something, Mr. Katakuri?" Niji asked.

Katakuri kneaded his eyebrows. Did she know he was here the whole time? Was she using her observation haki all of this time? Did she hear him come in? She never revealed anything. The music wasn't loud but it should have been loud enough to cover the jangling of his spurs. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could sense you, of course," Niji said. "You're a very powerful man. Your aura is strong." She tilted her head, a small smile spread across her lips. "Besides I could hear your spurs when you approached the door. You do know that my other senses are heightened since my eyes no longer work, don't you?"

"Of course I know that," Katakuri said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not stupid."

Niji nodded. "I know you are not. I hope I didn't offend you. That certainly wasn't my intention. Nor was I trying to imply anything."

"It doesn't matter," Katakuri said. "I came to tell you we wouldn't be sailing out this morning."

"Because of the storm?" Niji ventured. When he said nothing she added, "I can smell the rain. And I heard a clap of thunder when I was changing the music. Will we be sailing later today?"

"I do not know yet," Katakuri said. "The storm might last a while. Or there might be another one behind it. I will let you know if we are sailing today."

"Thank you very much."

Katakuri turned to go.

"A moment. Please?"

Katakuri turned back to her.

"Would you mind if I touched your face?"

Katakuri glared at her. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's one way I can see." Niji held up her hands. "I trail my fingers alone peoples faces and arms to get a feel of what they look like."

"You use your fingers to _see_ what other's look like?"

"That is correct." With a nod she let her hands rest on her lap.

He scoffed. "Such nonsense. You cannot _see_ by using your fingers to touch someone's face."

Niji tilted her head.

Katakuri wished he could tell what she was thinking. Yet her eyes remained as blank as a cloudless sky. It annoyed him. He was use to reading people, figuring them out, but with her it was different. It was infuriating. He should just kill her. Forget her usefulness. She was nothing. She was helpless. He could easily kill her. No one could or would stop him.

He didn't move.

"Sir, I assure you it is not nonsense," Niji said, a tough of sharpness in her tone. "Those of us who are blind must learn how to manage this world without sight. Not all are lucky enough to awaken their observation haki and view the world through people's spirits. I wasn't born with my haki. I manage to awaken it when I was a teenager. I can show you what I mean if you will allow me to."

"I do not care what you have learned. Believing you can see something by touching it is pure nonsense and nothing more." Katakuri slammed the door shut on his way out. He stomped down the stairs. That woman was speaking a lot of nonsense. He did not need to learn how to _see_ things through touch. It was a waste of time. It was something useless. Why didn't he just turn her over to his mom? Why didn't he just kill her?

He really didn't like these mixed emotions rolling around inside of him like a wild storm.

…

Niji jumped when the door slammed. A puff of air from it brushed across her face and arms. She should have expected that reaction. Clearly he was not impressed, or amused, with her way of seeing. It wasn't a surprise. Most doubted her when she would tell them she could _see_ through her fingers. It was true. She could get a picture of what people looked like just by touching their face and arms.

Still she was glad that he had left. Her body stopped shaking. The murderous intent in him was clear. Why he didn't kill her she had no idea. There must be another plan going inside of his head. Maybe he was going to hand her over to his family. They were pirates after all. She was inside an emperor's territory. She knew she would be beneficial to pirates.

With a sigh she turned her eyes back to the window, resigned to whatever he planned to do with her. The sent of rain was getting stronger. Unless it changed course it would be here in about two hours.

And in two hours the rumbling of the thunder was overhead. She had been right.

A knock came on the door. "It's me, Miss Niji. May I come in?"

"Yes, Ren, you can come in." Niji turned to the door as it opened. Spices wafted into the room.

"I have brought lunch. And came to close the window." A wheel squeaked as the food trolley was pushed over to the table. Ren rushed over to the window. The cool breeze cut off with a thump of the window. She walked back over to the table. "Much better. Now it won't rain in. How are you doing this after noon?"

"I am fine," Niji said. "Thank you."

Ren placed the dishes and meal on the table.

"It smells wonderful," Niji said. "Smoke tilapia with green beans, garlic mashed potatoes, cornbread with butter, and rosemary tea if I'm not mistaken."

"Correct. And the food has been arranged to your request." Ren clapped. "You are amazing."

"Not everyone thinks that."

"Ah." Ren nodded. "I take it you spoke with the master."

"I did."

"I have some good news." Ren poured tea in the teacup. "The master said it was fine for you to leave this room and walk around the house. Though he wants you to stay inside."

"Very well. Thank you for the food and tea." Niji picked up her fork.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything else. And if you'd like to take a walk around the house I would be glad to escort you until you get a feel for where everything is," Ren said with her hands folded in front of her.

"Thank you, Ren." Niji smiled. "I would like to take a walk."

"Then I shall return within the hour." Ren bowed and left the room.

Niji focus on her meal while listening to the music. She tried to forget about her interaction with Katakuri but he refused to leave her mind. He was by far the brashest man she had even encountered. Of course there's the fact that not many pirates stopped on her home island. And her parents wouldn't let her out of the house even if pirates did stop on the island. Then there was her parents' money. While it's true that they weren't as rich as nobles and Celestial Dragons they still had a lot of money.

Still despite his brashness there was something else there. Something more tender and calm. If only he would let her touch him. She would be able to figure him out better.

The hour came and gone quicker than she thought it would. Due to her roaming thoughts she had to rush to finish eating when Ren came back. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Niji wiped her mouth on the napkin and stood up. Other maids gathered the dishes while Ren escorted Niji from the room.

"First stop would be this floor," Ren said. "Other bedrooms line the halls. Your room is on the western wall. And directly in front of the stairs. So be careful if you come out of your room."

"I will." Niji pressed a button on her shorten stick. A whoosh and it extended. She tapped the end on the floor until she reached the stairs. "I've got the hang of this now."

"Of course. I never should have doubted you." Ren stepped down the first step.

Niji carefully followed her, resting her free hand on the banister. "So how many floors does this place have?"

"There are two above this one. The main level, which we are descending to. And the basement, which is mostly the master's training room. Many training equipment is down there so we won't be going."

Niji nodded. She understood.

"And now we are on the main floor," Ren said. "If you'll walk with me this way we'll come to the main entrance."

Niji followed the woman's voice. "Are we in a hallway?"

"Indeed we are. We're coming to the opening into the foyer," Ren said. "The other end of the hall holds two bedrooms. And there's another door at the end that leads into the kitchen. Directly across us right now is another door that leads to the library."

Niji sniffed the air. She never would have guessed a man like Katakuri would have a library in his house but there it was. The smell of leather and worn papers and ink.

"As we continue down the hall we'll pass two tables on each side of the hall."

Niji guided her stick around until she tapped the table leg. With her free fingers she trailed them over the table's smooth, cool surface. "Coral."

"Correct." They continued on down the hall. "Next comes the living room and then the master's bedroom and the kitchen and dinning hall at the end."

"So what is Mr. Katakuri really like?" Niji asked. "Is he really a distant and brash man?"

Ren stopped walking.

Niji took two more steps before turning back to her. "I'm sorry. You're probably not comfortable talking about your master."

"Not at all," Ren said. "He's really a great man."

"A pirate of Big Mom's crew?"

"Well, yes, there is that," Ren said, hesitation in her voice. "But they are only doing what pirates do. He is very powerful, brave, and rather handsome." She sighed. "He's very protective of his family. And he protects this island as well."

Niji perked up. That must have been what she sensed from him. Despite being a vicious, brash pirate under the rule of Big Mom he _did_ have his soft side. He would protect his family and this island. She should have noticed that when they spoke for the first time. He was concerned about his family.


	3. Seeing

Seeing

Katakuri rolled onto his back. Hands behind his head he stared up at his darkened ceiling. It had been another long hard day of working to get the island back in order from the storm. And that blasted woman was on his mind the majority of the time. Her and her words wouldn't leave his mind for a single second. It was infuriating her words kept playing over and over. He wanted to grab her and throw her in the sea. Or sever her head off her shoulders with his trident. Impale her with his trident. Anything to get her away from him.

Surprisingly there was no fire behind his thoughts. In fact the second he thought them he felt…guilty. It was incomprehensible. For a moment he thought that maybe, just maybe, he was physically attracted to her. He scoffed. There was no way he was attracted to her. He had been attracted to plenty of women. And she looked nothing like them. He didn't feel any kind of sexual feelings towards her. So what was it? What was it about her that drew his attention and gave him the desire to keep her safe, not only from the storm but also from his family, especially his mom?

He knew without a doubt that his mom would force her to stay. Or kill her if she refused Big Mom's _request_. His heart tightened ever so slightly at the thought of Niji being killed. He brushed it away as quickly as it came. The woman would be long gone before his mom knew about her.

His thoughts shifted back to Niji. Around lunchtime he had wandered back home where he found her with Ren. They were touring the house. Niji kept touching things. It surprised him when she guessed what the surface was she was touching. And what the spices the cooks were using to make their desserts. As far as he knew she didn't notice he was there. Or if she did she pretended she didn't notice. She probably did notice now that he thought of her in her room listening to music.

Katakuri growled and rubbed a hand over his face. It was almost three in the morning. He should be sleeping not thinking of that woman. So he rolled over and closed his eyes, forcing her out of his mind.

…

The next morning Katakuri headed up to the guest room. He entered, finding the woman sitting at the table once more. She turned to him. He said, "Show me."

"Pardon me?"

"I want you to show me how you see." Katakuri watched her closely. Her eyebrows rose on her forehead. Cleary she wasn't expecting that from him.

Her lips curled into a smile. A moment he couldn't help but notice. A moment he wanted to keep. He mentally growled at his wandering thoughts.

"Very well then. I will be glad to show you. If you don't mind we'll start off in your house."

"You expect us to go outside?" Katakuri asked.

"If you wish," Niji said. "I know you don't want me too. But to get the full effect of what I am going to show you it would be best to do this in a place you're familiar with and unfamiliar with or less familiar with. There is a forest nearby, is there not?"

Katakuri thought for a moment. There was a forest close to his house. No one went there much. So it would be a good place for them to go. Even if someone did happen to come there he could easily hide her with his body. "Fine. But if anyone comes by you are to remain silent. I will make sure no one sees you."

"Understood." Niji nodded. She stood. Touching her stick it expanded. "We will need a bandana to cover your eyes with. And you will need a stick for guiding."

With a grunt Katakuri left the room. The tapping of Niji's stick on the floor told him she was following him. Coming across one of the maids he told her to fetch him a bandana. She gave him an odd look before rushing off to get one. She returned a minute later and handed it to him.

"This is bandana really necessary?" Katakuri asked as he held the bandana in his hand.

"This has to be done." Niji tapped her finger on her stick. Slow tapping of shoes passed them. They told her the staff was curious as to what was going on but knew if they stopped and stared they would get into trouble.

"Do not underestimate my skills, woman," Katakuri growled.

Niji's body trembled but she held her head high. "I am doing nothing of the sort. It'll be very tempting to look because your eyes work. It's what you're use to doing. Shall we continue?"

Katakuri nodded before saying, "Fine." He wrapped the bandana around his eyes. "It's on."

"Do you have a stick for guiding?"

"I have something that will do." Katakuri pulled his trident off his back. With a twirl he touched the tip of it to the ground with a light clank.

"A sword?" A touch of concern was in her voice. Her shoulders grew tense.

"It's a trident," Katakuri said. "It is my weapon of choice. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. I was just concerned for a moment that you might accidently stab yourself. But I am sure you are a master of your weapon." Her shoulders relaxed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's proceed. Escort me to your kitchen."

Katakuri wanted to roll his eyes. If he were a young teenager or a child he would have. But at his age he was too mature for that. Without another though he stepped forward. Niji followed along side him. All went well until he's trident slammed into something. He walked into the staff, almost poking himself in the chest with the blunt end. He ripped the bandana away from his face. Looking down he found he had run into one of the tables in the hall.

"Are you all right?" Niji asked.

"Yes." Heat stared to creep up his neck. He forced it away. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. But why hadn't he avoided the table? This was _his_ house. He had lived here for years. He knew the table was there. Why did he hit it?

"I believed you were over confident," Niji said.

He couldn't disagree.

"You might have a clear picture in your head on how your house looks but you haven't remember how many steps it is between the furniture and doors, have you?"

Katakuri stared at her. She was right. He did know where everything was. Though he didn't know how many steps were between them.

"Would you care to try again?"

Katakuri huffed but tied the bandana back around his eyes. For the second time he stepped forward. Pulling a picture of his house in his mind he swiped his trident around the hall, tapping it on another table. He shifted to his left a little to avoid it.

"Very good," Niji said as they stepped into the kitchen. The clanking of dishes pause for a second before starting up again.

Katakuri pulled down the bandana just enough to see his works weren't looking at them. He turned and headed from the kitchen. "Let's try the stairs."

"As you wish."

Slowly Katakuri felt he was getting better. He missed all the obstacles in the hall. His confidence took a hit when he almost jammed himself with the blunt end again when they got to the stairs. He composed himself and continued on.

Before long he removed the bandana and led Niji from his house. He made sure to keep her hidden with his body. Luckily the repairs were still underway so no one paid them any attention. Hidden by the trees he placed the bandana around his eyes.

"This is going to be a lot trickier," Niji said. "Are you ready for it?"

"I am." And he was.

"You sound more confident than I feel," Niji said.

"You doubt yourself?" Katakuri asked as they started walking through the forest.

"I always do when I am I a new place." Niji guided her stick in front of her, tapping a root. She stepped over it. "At home I know where everything is. People there know me so if I get into some form of trouble they will help me. But in new places I don't know the smells, the number of feet between obstacles, where the docks are, who might help me, or who might harm me." She paused and stopped walking. "Actually…so far I prefer this place."

Katakuri jerked to a stop. Pulling down his bandana he stared at her.

"Was it really that shocking?" Niji asked.

"Yes." It was. But only because he knew she didn't know the real devastation his mom could cause.

"Well, it's because so far no one here has treated me like a helpless child," Niji said. A glowing smile bloomed across her lips.

Something pulled inside Katakuri's chest. He shifted on his feet. This woman was starting to annoy him again. His hand gripped his trident tighter. He could easily kill her out here and no one would ever know. The trident lifted off the ground.

"Are you ready to continue?" Niji asked.

Katakuri lowered the trident back down. Did she sense his intentions? Did he really want to kill her? It would be the easiest way to be done with this mess. He put the bandana back on. As soon as Niji started walking so did he.

They walked for several minutes before a sweet scent floated to them on the air. Katakuri knew the smell well. It was his donuts. It was about time for his scheduled snacks. He pulled down his bandana finding they had walked a far distant into the forest. He shouldn't have been able to smell the snacks.

"Is something wrong? Your energy changed suddenly," Niji said. "Did something happen?"

"No. We should head back."

"All ready? We're still not done here."

"We can come back later."

Niji nodded without another word.

Katakuri frowned. Did she really have to be so obedient to his words? Couldn't she fight against him? Even a little? Of course not he thought. She said it herself. She was unfamiliar with this land. She was sticking with him until she went home, or got use to the island so she could navigate it herself. It made him wonder how she would do once she got use to the island, if she stayed for some reason. Would she come to know it so well that she wouldn't ever need someone with her? Surely she would have someone with her at times. She was unable to see colors. So picking out outfits would be difficult for her.

Katakuri's eyes dropped to the dress his maid put her in. A simple light blue spring dress with white lace trimming. It hugged her chest, which his eyes lingered on a little too long, and flowed over her hips and down to her knees. Her shoes were flat and black with white socks. It was such a simple outfit yet looked so good on her. So good in fact he almost didn't notice his brother approaching.

"Katakuri!" Oven cried out.

"Stop walking." Katakuri stepped in front of Niji, covering her with his leg. Niji frozen behind him just as Over ran up to them. "What do you want?"

"Just checking in to see how things were going over here," Oven said. "All the islands seem to have been hit pretty hard. Do you all have enough supplies to fix everything?"

"Yes." Katakuri crossed his arms. "The reconstruction is going fine. Is that all?"

"You're not in a friendly mood today." Over looked around. "What are you doing way out here anyway?"

"Just walking around to make sure I didn't miss any damage from the storm," Katakuri said.

Oven nodded. "Shall we walk back to the town together?"

"I'll walk by myself," Katakuri said. "You go without me."

"Okay, okay. I guess you do want to be alone since it's about time for your snack break." Oven waved and walked off.

Niji snickered.

"Something funny?" Katakuri turned to her.

"My apologies." Niji stopped snickering but held her smile. "With your intimidating presence I never would have guessed you would be a man who took snack breaks."

Katakuri scoffed and started walking. Through the clanking of his spurs he heard her stick tapping on the ground. "I have a rather large sweet tooth."

"I see," Niji said.

If she said anymore Katakuri didn't hear her. He was too busy wondering why he told her he had a sweet tooth.


	4. Touch

Touch

The sweet smell floating in the air made saliva pool in her mouth. Sweets weren't often on her menu so she wasn't sure what was being made. She wondered if it was just as tantalizing for Katakuri as it was for her. Her stomach growled. Heat rushed up her neck. "Sorry."

"For what? Everyone gets hungry," Katakuri said.

"Perhaps. But Mother always says it's unladylike to let your stomach growl in front of a man," Niji said.

Katakuri glanced down at her. "Did she really say that?"

Niji nodded. "I know it sounds ridiculous. No one can control when they are hungry, especially when there's such a delicious smell in the air. What is that?"

"Donuts," Katakuri said. "Our islands are known for making sweets. Mama has a large sweet tooth as well."

"I believe I heard something about that before," Niji said as they walked across the stone walkway leading to his front door. "I apologize for my ignorance of your island and family. I only know what people tell me or what I can read from books for the blind. As you might guess not many books are translated into braille."

"Sounds like the world, including your parents, wish for you to remain ignorant," Katakuri said. He opened the front door and allowed her to go in first.

"Maybe they are," Niji said. She stepped towards the stairs and turned back to him. "My parents are really strict in who can meet me. They've even set me up on several dates in hopes of a marriage."

"You are engaged?"

"No. The guys my parents have chosen have more interest in our money than they do me." Niji sighed. "Honestly, I don't see myself finding a man. I believe I will forever be lonely when it comes to matters of love."

"I see," Katakuri said. "Let's go."

"Go?" Niji followed his movements by the sound of his spurs.

"It's lunchtime. You're eating with me in the dinning room."

"Oh." Niji's eyebrow rose. She never expected that.

"You coming or not?" Katakuri said over his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm coming." Niji followed him.

"Welcome back, Master Katakuri. Welcome back, Miss Niji." Ren bowed to them when they entered.

Niji listened to the footsteps in the room. People were rushing in and out, no doubt carrying trays of food.

"Will Miss Niji be eating in her room again?" Ren asked.

"No. She'll eat with me." Katakuri sat down.

"Very well, Master. If you will come this way, Miss Niji," Ren said. "I will have a seat prepared for you right here."

Niji followed the woman's voice. She felt for the chair then sat down. "Thank you."

People moved closer to her then moved away. Setting her a plate no doubt. She sat patiently waiting. Her fingers roamed over the table. It felt like a normal size table, which would have been odd for such a large man. She wondered how many of his siblings were his size and how many were more her size. Did they come here to eat a lot? Was the tables designed for people of all sizes?

"There are a couple different tables in here," Katakuri said as if reading her mind. "My siblings are of all sizes and shapes."

"Could you give me a better hint?" Niji asked.

"I am sixteen feet tall and eight inches," Katakuri said. "My siblings are about that tall or shorter. Some about your height."

"Wow." It was an impressive height. "I am about five foot eight. I probably don't even come to your knee caps."

"Eat," Katakuri said.

Niji waited for Ren to tell her what was on her place before picking up her fork. They ate in relative silence. The only noise that passed between them were the clanking of their dishes as they ate.

"Here," Katakuri said shortly after she had finished her meal.

"What is it?" Sweet smelling steam lifted off whatever had been placed down it front of her.

"A donut," Katakuri said.

"Really?"

"You expect me to lie?"

"Sorry. I do not. It's just I don't get sweets back home," Niji said. "I wasn't expecting it. Another over protective thing with my parents." She sighed. "Sometimes I really wish they would treat me like a normal girl. But since I'm blind I'm not really a normal person, am I?"

Niji waited for his answer. It never came. With a silent sigh she sliced into the donut and brought it to her lips. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. Powered sugar coated her mouth and teeth. She wiped her napkin over her lips, hoping nothing was on her face.

Nothing else was say between the two as they ate their dessert. After finishing his dessert Katakuri left. He only told her he had work to do before disappearing. She didn't hear from him the rest of the night. And had dinner in her room alone.

Niji laid in bed. Unable to sleep she listened for the growing familiar sounds of his spurs outside of the room. They never came. Disappointment settled into her chest. She mentally slapped herself for feeling like that.

He's a pirate. A pirate she barely knew. A pirate who has, probably still has, ill intentions towards her. She shouldn't want to see him again. She should be focused on going home. Which she had no idea when that would actually happen. A storm had stopped their departure the first time. And since then Katakuri never mentioned taking her home.

Her heart rate increased. Was he going to force her to stay? No. That couldn't be it. If it were then he wouldn't be keeping her hidden from everyone else. Maybe he just forgot to mention it at lunch. He seemed preoccupied with something. Surely she'd wake up in the morning to him saying a ship is ready to leave.

Niji rolled onto her side. She pulled the cover up to her chin and closed her eyes. That had to be it. He just forgot to mention the departure time. She would be going home tomorrow.

…

Katakuri stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched over the reconstruction of the island. But his mind was on lunch. He had eaten with someone. He had actually let someone eat in the same room as him.

His mind was buzzing like a hive of bees with confusion. _She had eaten_ with him yesterday. He had _let_ her eat with him. Never before had he let that happened. His teeth were his secret. Of course she couldn't see but he never would have let anyone else who was blind in the same room with him to eat. So why did he let her? What was so different about her that he let her stay with him?

And why didn't he mention anything about taking her home? She had to leave. She couldn't stay here. Not with an ability like hers. His mom would never let her go.

Ice ran through his heart for a split second. The thought of his mom getting a hold of her stuck fear inside of him. But why? The woman didn't mean anything to him. Did she?

The moon was low in the sky when he finally returned home. He stared up the stairs that led to her room. When did he starting thinking of that room as _her_ room?

It was almost three thirty in the morning. He wanted to check on her but figured she was probably asleep. So he headed to his room and went to bed. Though he didn't fall asleep for some time. His mind continued to be on the woman in his house. She was going to leave soon. She had too.

But before she did, he realized, there was something he wanted her to do.

"I'm going to let you touch me," he said at breakfast.

"Excuse me?" Niji lowered her fork. He had insisted she eat with him for breakfast.

"You wanted to touch my face so you could _see_ what I looked like," Katakuri said.

"I see. What changed your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing particular," Katakuri said. "Finish eating and lets get it over with. I still have to prepare a ship to take you home."

"Right. Of course." Niji's shoulders slumped ever so slightly that he almost missed the movement.

They finished eating with out any more words. Katakuri stood and knelt down beside her. She seemed to hesitate before finally reaching out for him. Her fingertips found his chest. The touch caused her eyebrows to rise. He wondered what she was thinking.

His heart hammered against his chest when her fingers move. She was actually touching him. Sparks flowed through him as she touched him.

He swallowed.

Her fingers trailed down his chest to his stomach to his belt to his thighs. "You are tall."

Katakuri nodded. It was all he could so as she continued to feel him out. She was careful to avoid personal areas, which disappointed him a bit. She was definitely the conservative type. Completely opposite of the women he had been with.

Then her fingers started moving up again, over his arms, down to his hands then back up to his shoulders. They paused momentarily to inspect the wrap he wore around his mouth. She tilted her head in confusion but she never asked him about it. Then she inspected his hair.

"Soft," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Red spread cross her cheeks but she didn't stop.

Her fingers when to his ears then trail along the scars on his cheeks and down towards his lips. His mind blank from her touch his eyes fell to hers. He wanted to taste her. To touch her but more intimately than she was touching him.

His heart seized when her fingers move towards his lips. He grabbed her arms, his hands almost completely covering her arms from wrist to elbows. It was like holding toothpicks in his hands. Sure she told him she never got sweets back home but where her parents feeding her at all? He growled, "Don't touch there!"

She jumped at his tone. Her pulse hammered under his touch. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No," he started. _Tell her,_ he thought. _Tell her. It's not like she'll laugh at you._ He released her. "Forget it. I just don't like being touched around my mouth. Besides you could never hurt me. You're like a toothpick."

"I suppose I am rather thin." Niji sat down and placed her hands in her lap.

Katakuri watched her. The anger of her coming close to his teeth still burned but was dying quickly. He should move away from her right now. He should go outside get a ship and take her home.

He didn't move.

Her eyes were on him, searching despite not seeing what was wrong.

Katakuri knew what she wanted. But was he ready to tell her about it? Did he really want her to know?

She licked her lips then said, "You're different. Aren't you?" She had figured it out. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds. I meant no harm."

Katakuri tensed. For someone blind she sure did see very well. "No. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He paused then continued, "I am different. Before I tell you how I am different tell me what you see."

"About you?"

"Yes."

"You are a tall man as you had said before. You have a lot of muscles so you work out a lot. I suppose that comes with you being a pirate. It's possible that you might have a devil fruit. But you are still strong whether you use it or not. Your hair is cut short. Your eyebrows are thin and arched." She hesitated. "And you have probably have had plenty of women."

"I have large teeth."

"That's what you're worried about?"

"I was teased a lot when I was a kid because I have a mouth that looks like a pelican eel. When I was a child I beat up some boys who were harassing me. They took their revenge out on my sister Brulee. They scarred her face. After I made them pay for that I hid my face so my family wouldn't have to suffer like that again."

"You are a kind man to your family. And to me," Niji said. "Why?"

Katakuri couldn't answer.


	5. Lies

Lies

Content Niji leaned against Katakuri's thigh. Birds chirped overhead while a few squirrels chattered at each other in an unhappy squabble. She nibbled on the donut that his personal cooks dropped off for them a little while ago. The sweetness of the treat had long over taken the smells of the forest. They had come out to their _secret training grounds _again. Well, it was suppose to be another training session where Katakuri led her around while wearing the blindfold, with her not helping at all. They had started off doing that but somewhere along the way they had stopped and sat down. Katakuri leaned against a tree and had invited her to sit with him with a simple pat on the ground with his hand.

Nothing was said from that point on. They just sat there, alone, and listened to the world around them. Katakuri's senses had gone up a lot in the four weeks they had been doing this.

Four weeks. Niji barely noticed time passing so quickly. Sometimes her mind would wander to thoughts of her family and home island. But the desire to go there had faded considerable. She found she enjoyed being right here with Katakuri a lot. And she got the impression that he felt the same way. She _knew_ he felt the same. Though neither of them ever said it. She was certain he enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed his. She _knew _he did. They ate together all the time. No matter what he was doing, unless he had family and pirate business to attend on another island he always came home during meal and snack times. It was a routine they had fallen into without noticing.

And no one outside of his private staff knew she was there. If someone happened to come by, be it a family member of his or another resident of the island, she would hide in her room until they were gone. It had almost became a game to them.

Niji polished off her donut, licked her fingers, and then stretched out. "That was so good! Thank you."

Katakuri grunted around his donut.

Niji smiled and rested back against him. Drowsiness slowly began to over take her as a warm breeze flowed over them. "It's such a nice day today."

Another grunt.

Niji's eyes were about closed when a horn sounded through the air. She jolted. "What was that?"

Katakuri cursed.

"What's wrong?" Niji asked. "Kata?"

"Someone's attacking the island."

Niji lifted off of him when he started to move.

"Let's go." Katakuri stood up. Without hesitation he scooped Niji up in his arms. Keeping her hidden he rushed home.

Niji leaned into Katakuri's solid chest. Her heart pounded at being so close to him, that and knowing what was coming next. She hated when he had to fight. No one ever knew what the outcome was going to be. A few times when he had gone out on pirate business he had came home with injuries. None were life threatening of course but they were enough to make her cry. When that happened he would sit in her room with her until she fell asleep. A couple times he stayed the whole night.

She hoped this enemy wasn't very strong. But maybe they were. How easily was it to get this far into an emperor's territory? She glanced up at him. His body was tense. It was easy for her to tell he wasn't happy about this. She said nothing. What could she say?

A few minutes later they were in her room. He sat her down and turned to go. "Kata!"

He paused and looked back at her.

"I…uh…" She licked her lips. Her words wouldn't come. She sighed and said, "Be careful." Her heart jumped when his fingers found her cheek. She leaned into them, heart racing.

"Stay here," Katakuri said. Then he was gone.

…

Katakuri's boots pounded on the ground as he rushed towards the docks. It didn't take long for the sound to be overcome by the screams and battles inside of the town. People were running away in fear, some bleeding and hurt by the attack. A few buildings were on fire. Those capable of fighting were already engulfed deep in battle with the enemy. He cursed. The enemy had gotten so far into the island and had already hit them hard.

But who were they? And how did they get this far in to Big Mom's territory?

Shaking off his questions he pulled out his trident and went on the attack. His blade clashed with several men who bore a symbol of a silver dove. He disarmed a man, knocked him down, and then pressed the tip of his trident to the man's neck. "So, you're part of the Silver Dove pirate crew."

"That's right!" the man spat. "We're here to kill Big Mom and all of her children! We'll claim this territory of our own!"

Katakuri scoffed. Without hesitation he slit the man's throat. Blood shot out, splattering on the ground and the trident blade. Turning he ran into a group of civilians who were being harassed by their enemy. The Silver Doves. He knew the pirate crew we'll enough. Their captain had a devil fruit that controlled wind. They were a troublesome crew but had yet to face his own crew. He disarmed and killed a few more before taking a moment to look around while getting praised from the people he just saved.

"Thank you, Katakuri."

"You saved us."

"You are wonderful."

Last he heard the Silver Doves had a crew of two thousand men. There was no way to know how their crew divided up to attack the island or if they now had more than that. But from what he could tell their captain wasn't here. Most likely he headed on to fight with Big Mom.

It worried him a bit. Sure his mom was strong. But he had no idea how strong the devil fruit over wind was. It was possible the Big Mom pirates could lose this fight.

He shook his head. No. They were stronger than that. His family would be fine. He had to focus on this island.

A woman screamed. "They're farther in on the island!"

A man ran over to him. "Mister Katakuri! I saw pirates heading into your house!"

Katakuri's heart seized in his chest. The enemy had infiltrated to the point of his house? Why? Why would they go there? Niji. Where they possibly after her? He broke into a run. He had to get there. He had to save her. It would kill him if she got hurt or was killed. He gritted his teeth and wondered when he had fallen for her so hard. He didn't know. All he knew was his feelings for her had changed somewhere along the way. He wanted her to stay. At first he was only curious about her. But when he finally got his answers…something had changed. He kept making excuses after excuses for not taking her home. She didn't seem to mind one bit.

Though she had never said it to him he got the feeling she wanted to stay with him. He was glad she did. He never told her this either. They just didn't need words. They had grown comfortable with each other. Maybe too comfortable.

The front door was wide open when he got to his house. A stone settled in his stomach. Blood was splattered over the foyer. A few of his cooks and maids were lying on the floor. Dead.

"M-master." Ren lifted her head. She was alive. "Niji…"

He spun and dashed up the stairs. Her door was partially open. He busted through it and froze. Rage filled him. Niji was being pinned to the ground, her dress half ripped off of her. Blood was pouring from a wound on her forehead. The man on top of her, plus the other three who looked on in amusement of what the first man was going to do to Niji, looked at him. Before Katakuri even knew what he was doing the man on top of her lay dead at his feet.

The other men charged at him but he slain them within seconds.

Katakuri dropped to his knees. His trident fell from his hand. It hit the floor but the sound was distant in his ears. He picked Niji up. "Niji?"

She whimpered.

Standing he rushed her to the hospital.

…

Beeping of the heart monitor filled the room.

Katakuri gritted his teeth as he started at Niji lying in the bed, wounded. A was bandage wrapped around her head. The bleeding had stopped long ago but she still hadn't woken up yet. A few bruises now decorated her thin, smooth arms. She had no life threatening injuries. The doctor said she would be fine. She would have been fine if he had just taken her home in the beginning. He ran his fingers through his hair with a low growl. What was he thinking? Why did he keep her here? Why didn't he just take her home in the first place? Why did he have to develop feeling for this woman?

It was all a lie. Every single second of it no matter how much he enjoyed being around her.

Deep down he knew she wouldn't be suited to be with him. While she was strong with her disability there was no way she could be a pirate. There was no way she could be involved with a pirate like him and live the life he did.

She wasn't a fighter. He was.

She wasn't suited for the life of a pirate. He was.

This could happen again. She could get hurt. Or get killed.

He had to take her home. There was no question about that. His feelings didn't matter to him. Her life did.

…

Niji stood with her eyes out at the horizon, her hair lifted in the wind. Of course she couldn't see it. But even if she had her sight she still wouldn't be seeing the horizon at all. Not through all the tears that had swelled in her eyes.

"I don't understand," she whispered. Though she knew he was behind her he didn't answer. Three days had passed since the attack on the island. When the doctor had released her from the hospital she thought Katakuri was taking her back to his house. But he didn't. Instead he took her to the docks, to his ship. Before she knew what was happening the ship had sailed out to sea. "I though that we…all those times. Why did you…?"

"It meant nothing." His words were cold and distance. "I don't care about you. I never did."

"You're lying," Niji said. A tiny amount of pleasure filled her when she felt him flinch. Though it was smothered out like a dying ember in less than a second. "Why? I don't understand."

Katakuri walked away.

The clanking of his spurs were like a dagger to the heart.

"Niji," Ren said stepping up to her. "Let's get you inside. It's going to rain."

Niji didn't want to move. But she allowed Ren to take her hand and lead her inside of the ship. Ren. A friend she had made while staying with Katakuri. Ren had been harmed in the attack but survived with mild injuries. A friend she would never see again.

"It will be all right." Ren stroked Niji's hair as they sat on the bed. "You know how he feels about you."

Niji knew. How could she not know? She just wanted him to say it. To say how he felt about her. To say their time together was something special. To say why she couldn't stay with him even though she knew the reason. But that would never happen.

She was going home. After spending a little over a month with him it was all over.

This whole time with Katakuri was a lie.

She knew that.

He knew that.

It was all a lie.


	6. Star Crossed

Star Crossed

Niji refused to leave the room for the entire three days she was on Katakuri's ship. He never came for her. And she never went to him. Her constant companion was Ren who did everything she could to smooth things over. But the woman's kind word fell dead on Niji's ears. In fact her entire body felt numb and cold. A feeling she knew wouldn't go away for a very long time, if it went away at all.

The ship started to slow to a stop. The three days had drug on so slowly yet now that they had arrived it felt like they had flown by fast.

"We have arrived," Ren said.

Niji nodded. Of course they had. She rose and headed for the door with slow footsteps. Warmth of the sun beamed down on her skin. A breeze teased her hair.

He was there. Stand on the deck. He didn't say a word.

She didn't say anything either. They stood beside each other until the plank to the island was set in place with a heavy thunk. Then they headed down to the island. The people's shock was deafening. She could tell they were confused and scared as the why some Big Mom's pirate were on their island. They murmured to each other. Some pulled out their guns. A few took defensive stances but they didn't attack. Niji knew they wouldn't. They knew who the Big Mom pirates were. And they knew her. If she was strolling along with this pirate then it would be fine.

"Miss Niji," a shopkeeper said. "A-are you all right?"

"Yes, Mr. Lin." Niji kept her head high. She reminded herself the people knew her. As long as she remained calm no one would panic and try to attack. "Mr. Katakuri is only escorting me home. There is nothing to fear from him. He's not here to cause trouble."

Katakuri tensed at her words.

It gave her a small flicker of satisfaction that he was upset she didn't call him Kata.

"Th-that's good to hear. You're parents will be happy to see you home," Mr. Lin said, wringing his hands. "They have been so worried about you."

"Yes. I'm sure they are. If you will excuse me I must get home now."

"O-of course." The man rushed off, clearly relieved to get far away from the pirate.

Niji nodded to the man, though he had already gone, and continued on down the dirt road.

"So where is your house?" Ren asked. An attempt to make things easier. It didn't help.

"The big house at the end of the street." Niji pointed, knowing the exact location. It would take three minutes to walk there. Well, normally it would have. Today her footsteps were slow and heavy. She didn't want to make it home any quicker than she needed to.

Unfortunately, home came to her. Word of her returning home spread so quick that her parents came running down the road far too soon.

"Niji!" her mother cried before wrapping her in a hug. The woman's perfume wafted into Niji's nose. "My sweet girl! We have been so worried about you!"

"Mother." Niji hugged her back but her arms were loose.

"Niji." Her father wrapped them both in a hug. He pulled back and touched the bandage on her forehead. "You are home. Are you okay? Did this pirate hurt you?"

"No, Father. He didn't…" Niji trailed off. What could she say? Katakuri did hurt her emotionally. "I am physically fine, Father. No harm has come to me from this man. In fact he saved me from pirates." She touched her forehead. "They caused this injury."

"He saved you?" Her father pulled back and turned to Katakuri. She heard the confusion in her father's tone. "Thank you, young man. You have our most humble gratitude."

"I didn't do it for gratitude." Katakuri crossed his arms.

"Yes, Father, we must pay him for his trouble," Niji said. "After all he is a pirate."

Katakuri held back a flinch.

"Of course, of course." Her father waved an arm. "Come. We'll take care of that at our house."

The group headed on down the road.

Niji wondered what Katakuri was thinking. Was he noticing how much she looked like her parents? They all had the same blonde hair. Her dad had dark green eyes while her mom had blue eyes. Her mom was a slender woman. Her dad a burly man who was a retired ship builder.

Katakuri said nothing.

Ren said nothing as she followed behind them all.

Reaching the house they sat down in the living room while Niji's dad went to fetch some money for Katakuri. Niji wondered what Katakuri thought of her home. The large living room with multiple plush chairs. The large windows with just as large curtains. The fancy tea set a maid was setting out. No one touched the tea though.

"We cannot thank you enough for bring our sweet baby home," Mother said, stroking Niji's hair. "You have no idea how terrible these past few weeks have been. We thought we would never see each other gain."

"I'm fine, Mother," Niji said wishing she had sat elsewhere. "Calm down. Please."

"Sweet baby." Mother hugged her again. "You must have been traumatized."

Niji sighed. Maybe she was. Her dad came back in.

"Here you go." Father handed Katakuri a suitcase of money. "Five hundred thousand berries for returning our daughter home. I hope you will find that satisfactory. If not I can give you more. Money is not object."

"It will do." Katakuri grabbed the bag and stood. "Ren, we're leaving."

"Yes, sir." Ren turned to Niji. "It has been a pleasure spending time with you, Niji."

"And you, Ren." Niji stood and hugged her friend. She couldn't help but glance over at Katakuri. But the man wasn't facing her. His back was to her, tense as the first day they had met. She sighed. Clearly Katakuri wasn't going to say anything to her. Or even look at her.

The coward.

Then the clanking of his spurs radiated through the house before fading all too soon.

Tears gathered in Niji's eyes. She took a slow deep breath to force them away. There was no way she was going to cry in front of her parents. They would be devastated if they knew she had fallen in love with a pirate. "Mother, Father, I am tired. I wish to retire to bed for a while."

"Of course! You must be exhausted. You rest, my sweet." Mother stroked Niji's hair again.

Niji wanted to slap her mom's hand away. Instead she just walked away and turned down the hall that took her to her room. Reaching her room she laid down on the bed, hugged her pillow, and cried.

The hours passed. Her parents had food brought to her but she didn't touch any of it. She wasn't hungry. Felt like she would never eat again.

She had been able to fall asleep but it was restless. Her dreams filled with Katakuri and sharing donuts with him. She woke to a cool room. Or maybe it was just her body that was cold. She wondered if she'd ever feel warmth again. How long would it take? A week? A month? A year? Twenty years? A hundred years?

Eventually she managed to pull herself out of bed. It was far too lonely to lie in bed any longer. She needed to move.

The house was silent as she made her way through the all too familiar halls. She slipped outside and into the cool night air. Her parents wouldn't like her going out on her own but she had to. She needed air and to think. Besides she wasn't going to leave the grounds of their estate. She didn't want to talk to anyone yet. The town was quiet since night had fallen but people would still be out and about. There would be plenty of questions for her to answer later. If she answered them at all. Maybe she could hide from everyone.

Making her way around the side of the house she came to the flower garden. She sat down under the gazebo with a heavy sigh. Leaning back in the cushioned chair she stared up at the night sky, wondering what Katakuri was doing as tears streamed down her cheeks. How far was he away from the island now? Was he hiding in his room on his ship? Was he out in the night air looking up at the sky like she was? Was he feeling good about his decision to leave her? Was he regretting the decision? Would he ever regret it?

Then she felt him long before hearing his spurs. She sat up and brushed her tears away. He walked closer to her and sat down without a word. Her heart hammered with excitement before she silenced it. He didn't come back to take her with him. Did he? No. He didn't. If he wanted to keep her he never would have brought her home. She hardened her heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry."

She softened.

"I won't let you get hurt again."

"It's because I'm blind."

"No. It's more than that. You know that. Don't you?" He shifted, brushing his body against her leg.

"I do." Niji nodded. The touch was too quick. Her body warmed to it then cooled instantly when he pulled away. "I've always known. The same as you. You felt it too. You still feel it."

Katakuri nodded. Silence settled between them fore a while before he shifted his position again.

"Kata?" Niji whispered when he took her hands. "What are you doing?"

He said nothing as he brought her hands to his lips.

Niji brushed her fingers over Katakuri's mouth, his teeth. His teeth were long and sharp. She wondered if he had ever bitten anyone with those. She wondered if he had bitten any woman with those. Probably did. He surely had been with plenty of women.

"Remember when I told you about my sister Brulee?"

"I do."

"I don't want that to happen to you. I won't let it happen. You have to stay here."

Warm tears streamed down her cheeks. Holding onto his cheeks she pulled him towards her. She expected him to stop her. He didn't. His warm breath fanned over her face. She pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back. Her heart jumped. His large hand came around her, caressing her as gently as ever. Neither was in a hurry to stop their kissing. He was surprisingly gently though she could feel he wanted to go farther. His tongue traced her lips. She parted for him. It was a bit awkward at first. Katakuri was trying to be careful not to hurt her with his teeth. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, telling him it was all right. He wasn't going to hurt her.

He kissed her harder.

Her mind started to wander. What would it be like to be married to him? What would it be like having sex with him? Surely he had to be fairly big considering his height. Would they even be able to join physically? Or would their relationship be more like it had been? What would have their kids looked like? Would she have ever met his family? His mom? Would she have approved of them?

Questions to answers she would never get.

They pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together their breaths mixed together. "You're leaving now."

"Yes." Katakuri pushed something closer to her before wrapping something around her.

Niji's fingers danced over the object. It was his scarf. He was giving her his scarf. The one he used to cover his mouth. She bit back her tears. "Will you ever come back?"

Katakuri didn't answer as he stood. The clanking of his spurs faded from her ears.

Once the noise was completely gone she moved her stick around, hitting what he had left behind. She reached for it. It was the suitcase. She lifted it. It was heavy. He didn't take the money.

"Goodbye, Katakuri."


End file.
